Sora no Kuni - The legend of the land made of sky
by Karyon
Summary: Portgas D. Ace, the only son of the king of the pirates, was executed. The White Emperor was killed. Old balances were destroyed, leading some people to create new ones. In the infested waters of the New World, incontrovertible decisions were fatally taken. The New Era began. (Many original characters, many protagonists).


**Sora No kuni **

**The legend of the land made of sky**

_There were the words of the King of the Pirates, Gol D. Roger, who started everything: _

_His death in Loguetown led many men to set sail in search of his great treasure. _

_However, the reality is often different from what appears and some questions were buried in the name of an ephemeral ideal of Freedom. Time passed and a new era of pirates was consecrated by the name of his King._

_A few years later, history was bound to repeat itself once again. _

_On the threshold of the New World, the military base of Marineford was the scene of a devastating war in which the last vestiges of a ancient Era were finally swept away: Portgas D. Ace, the only son of the king of the pirates, was executed. _

_The White Emperor was killed. _

_Old balances were destroyed, leading some people to create new ones._

_In the infested waters of the New World, incontrovertible decisions were fatally taken. _

_The New Era began._

**I.**

**The Briss Incident**

A sound low and constant spreads between the waves, slicing the silent night as a biting stab. An alarm that seemed to bring bad omens. Shanks casually leaned his hand on the hilt of the sword and looked towards the island not far away: calm and darkness everywhere, even the sea seemed different.

«It's him?» Asked Benn Beckman, reaching him: he was scanning the still air with quivering nostrils, waiting for anything; none of them was quiet, after the recent events in Marineford. Benn stared at his Captain for a moment, trying to read his mind: that incident was going to add to the endless pieces of a disaster that was spreading throughout the world and he couldn't imagine how he was going to fix it.

«It's not time to worry yet. Be ready» said Shanks, sensing the movement of water to the passage of a vessel; he squinted into the darkness and saw a small boat gliding on the waves with unprecedented ease ; he doubted that even the coffin floating of Mihawk was so agile.

Benn nodded to others, and they all moved toward them, weapons in hand and stretched senses.

«Foosha» said a voice in the dark.

Shanks raised his hand to stop his men «Permission granted, however we remain armed» he explained in a serious tone. The silence that followed his statement probably made him realize that the other side doesn't expected a welcome of that type.

«Sure» said instead the voice of their leader, readily.

The movements in the dark seemed sinister, but Shanks doubted they would have done something stupid. However, when they went up on the Red Force, he clearly sensed some of his men draw back.

«Some of my men didn't think of meeting you, but we couldn't expect anything different huh, _Dragon_?»

The leader of the revolutionary army, considered the most dangerous man in the world, emerged from the shadows with severe frown and proud bearing «I don't let others take responsibility for my actions» he explained, while his bodyguards were left behind to scrutinize the crew of Red hair.

Shanks nodded «What if all your men came forward, including the shooter still on the boat?» Asked him lightly, while the gun of Lucky Lou and the Iguru of Yasopp snapped towards the boat where they felt slight movements barely concealed by the gurgling of the waves.

Probably they would have been inaudible to most people, but his crew was pretty trained to perceive the imperceptible and the only reason why they had waited, it was because in that game Shanks had to maintain absolute authority although he usually tended to not impose it.

The tension spreads among the ranks of the revolutionaries like a lightning, but Dragon just stared at Shanks for a moment, with a grin on his thin face «Kumei, come out».

«Yes, boss!» exclaimed promptly the other, leaping nimbly on the ship. «Hello, Red Emperor», he greeted with a grin.

«Hello to you» he replied, staring at him with curiosity: he was tall, wiry and thin; his yellow eyes, which stood out like lighthouses in the night, recalled those of a cat. «Come».

They walked inside the Red Force, observed by the crew scattered on the main deck. Only Dragon and Shanks sat down at the entrance of the stern bridge house.

«It's a long time we don't see, Dragon» began Shanks, offering sake. «You'll know for sure».

Dragon took a long drink «Sake of the East Sea has always been the best» he agreed, remembering the drink of his hometown and that was special.

Shanks smiled briefly «That's what I also said to the old man, a little time ago».

«Yeah. Where is his crew?»

«After the funeral, they decided to remain in the New World to regain energy. The war was tiring» he explained, coldly.

«There will come a time when fighting will not serve longer good for anything», said Dragon, whose ideal of freedom was celebrated in every ocean of the world.

«But, until then, it remains one of the few means by which we try to take control», said Shanks, staring at him.

«Who really will be favored by this war is yet to be seen. For sure there will be many changes».

«The changes have already taken place, some people are already moving. That's why I can't afford _diversions_» said Shanks again and, this time, the tension between them was palpable.

Dragon froze for a moment «... Some deviations are not preventable».

«I disagree» said the other immediately.

As a signal, the two groups behind them began to fixed each other, ready to attack.

Dragon nodded «I'm here in person to make amends for that mistake. Where is he?»

«He is safe. We got him just in time» said Shanks but, at the distrustful expression of the other, sighed. «You have my word that he will be fine and will not be harmed. You know me, you know that I don't act like that».

«Yes, I know. You continues to be one of the few in this world that doesn't do it. When we will have it again?»

«In due time. You know all this will have major consequences...» said Shanks and Dragon let out a deep sigh «How big?»

The other stared at him as if undecided to reply or not, then began with steady voice «I'm going to prevent the outbreak of another war, Dragon, then I ask you to dismiss any claim to officially recovery the South Sea» he announced.

«What!»

The confusion that spreads around them not included Dragon, who just stared at him for a long time «What else?»

«But, boss...»

«Silence. What else do you ask, Red Emperor?»

It was really hard to understand what was going through his head; he was probably the most unflappable man he had ever known, thought Shanks.

«He will never have to do missions on field. His cover is blown, he will not be useful» said again and the other nodded «Okay».

When he stood, it seemed as if the sky moves with him; Dragon seemed to haven't any significant Haki, but he had a power so great to move the air with a touch.

Shanks followed his moves then, when the delegation was already turned towards the boat, he continued «Another thing: we'll take care of the spy. This is a goodbye».

Dragon paused only for a moment and nodded «Goodbye».

When the boat was sailed, Benn approached to Shanks with a strange feeling in the muscles «You think it's the end of the revolution?»

«No, I think it is the beginning of something else».

Dragon continued to stare at the profile of the Red Force, until it disappeared into the mists of EastPeak Island. He wasn't worried about the requirements of Shanks, because the Southern Sea was nothing but a small piece in the overall plan; he was worried about his men, one man in particular, that could have been the fundamental key to the success of his dream.

He hoped that the promises of an Emperor were authentic.

«What do we do now?» asked Kumei, approaching with annoyed look: he didn't trust the pirates, even those who professed freedom to all.

And him, Shanks the Red was nothing more and nothing less than a pirate.

«Find the spy and try to understand what he discovered. And Kumei... this is a priority mission».

Usually he was the one who kept promises, though he well remembered to not having promised to the Emperor of not investigate on the Briss incident.

Many times, the words meant everything.


End file.
